Happy or Not, its a New Year
Happy or Not, its a New Year *Jade Voiceover*'' ''It’s been a long year and I think everyone’s just happy that 2011 has passed. Now that I think of it, 2011’s been pretty much crap. The tsunami in Japan…um…well the way Coach Sylvester pesters the Glee club kids, Caylex leading me on. That’s all I really know…so much for listening in history. Anyways, I blame global warming for the 30 degree weather. I blame Luke for falling for my best friend and spending my nights bored. I blame Caylex for leaving me heartbroken. I blame Mr. Schue for making us look like fools. I blame Coach Sylvester for the bruise on my knee cap. I blame Audrey for making me feel like bull. And lastly, I blame Jonas Hart for all the wrong reasons…' Jade walked down the hall listing all her regrets and embarrassed moments trying to get Jonas out of her head, but like a mistake or a bad choice, he kept showing up in Jade’s mind. Jasmine walked up to Jade with her books in the crook of her arm. “Hey, girlfriend. What’s up?” She asked once they had reached Jade’s locker. Jade almost hadn’t heard Jasmine. “What? Oh, uh, just thinking 2011. I’m so glad that’s over.” Jade covered and spun the black dial on her locker to the number 11, her favorite number…2011. “How’s Leo? I haven’t seen him in French on Friday and today.” Jade replied putting her French-English book and notebooks in her locker, exchanging them for math and a miscellaneous notebook. “He’s sick. Home with the flu, apparently. His mother is treating him like a baby.” Jasmine replied. “Ah.” Jade replied. “Well, everyone needs a break from this hellhole called high school.” Jade stated. “But seriously, how are you? I heard you went through a rough breakup.” Asked Jasmine. “Eh…I’m okay I guess. I’ve been through breakups before though, so I’ll be okay.” Jade replied closing her locker and walking down the hall with Jasmine. Emily joined the two girls. “Hey.” She replied. Jade grimaced when she saw Emily’s outfit choice. She was wearing beaten black combat boots and black tights. Her skirt was unflattering, basically a copy of the Cheerio skirts but black. Her shirt was black with an image of a skull with vines coming out of its eye sockets and flowers surrounding the stark skull. “Hey, Em.” Jasmine replied. “My God was 2011 a rough year!” Jasmine exclaimed. Emily agreed. *Caylex Voiceover*'' ''Man was 2011 hard on me. I know what you’re probably thinking, how could Caylex be so hard on Jade and be so jerk-face to Robin?! But Audrey needs a man now. Jonas is mooning over Jade which won’t help the unborn baby in my girlfriend’s stomach. You can notice her baby bump now and Audrey’s praying Coach Sylvester doesn’t notice it. Being back with Audrey is hard. She expects you to get everything right. Yesterday, I was getting Audrey some ice cream, and she yelled at me for getting Banana Split instead of Banana-Vanilla. In my opinion, this kind of stuff wouldn’t have made and impact on me. Anyways, Audrey’s very hormonal now. She’s always cranky and has a lot of mood swings. It was a lot easier with Jade…' “Did you hear me?” Audrey snapped at Caylex. They were standing at Audrey’s locker, Audrey thumped Caylex on the head for not listening. Caylex rubbed his head. “Ow.” He muttered so Audrey couldn’t head him. “What the hell are you doing?! I asked you to hold my books and look where they are!” Audrey yelled. Caylex looked down. All of Audrey’s books were sprawled on the ground, but Caylex just zoned out again. Audrey huffed and bent down to pick her belongings up. What brought Caylex back was some hockey player whistling when Audrey bent down. “Hey!” He yelled as Audrey put the books in her locker. “What is with you today?” Audrey asked in a low tone but still audible. “Oh, sorry…” Caylex replied. Audrey closed her locker and put her arm through the crook of Caylex’s elbow. They walked down the hall. Students made a path for them. * * * *Griffin Voiceover*'' ''You know what I love about a New Year? The parties, the hot chicks, the badass-ness of a new start are pretty cool. But a new beginning really strikes home. You can throw someone in the dumpster before break, then, once you get back, it’ll be like it never happened…ah, the good moments in life.' Griffin walked down the halls in his new leather jacket he got from his mother on Christmas. Nicole and Kaylie appeared next to Griffin. Nicole was hugging Griffin’s right arm while Kaylie walked besides Nicole dumblessly. “Hey.” Nicole said and smiled up at Griffin. Together they walked into the choir room. “Mr. Schue.” Jade raised her hand as Griffin, Nicole, and Kaylie sat in their chairs. “Yes, Jade?” Mr. Schue asked. “I’d like to sing a song…as a present for the past year.” She said. Mr. Schue nodded and let Jade take the floor. Jade looked at the band and they counted to four before starting the song. ''Jade: Should auld acquaintance be forgot'' ''And never brought to mind?'' Should auld acquaintance be forgot'' And auld lang syne'' For auld lang syne, my dear'' For auld lang syne'' We’ll take a cup of kindness yet,'' For auld lang syne'' And surely you will buy your cup'' And surely I’ll buy mine'' And we’ll take a cup of kindness yet,'' For auld lang syne'' We too have run about the slopes'' And picked the daisies fine'' But we’ve wandered many a weary foot'' Since auld lang syne'' For auld lang syne, my dear'' For auld lang syne'' We’ll take a cup of kindness yet'' For auld lang syne'' {Instrumental}'' We too have paddled in the stream'' From morning sun till night'' But the seas between us broad have roared'' For auld lang syne'' For auld lang syne, my dear'' For auld lang syne'' We’ll take a cup of kindness yet,'' For auld lang syne'' We’ll take a cup of kindness yet,'' For auld lang syne'' * * * “Hey!” Jonas yelled after Jade as she swiftly glided down the hall towards her locker. “Hey!” Jonas yelled to get Jade’s attention. Jade stopped at her locker and spun the plastic dial. Jade, then, opened her locker just as Jonas got up to the bank of lockers. He walked towards Jade. “Hey.” He said nonchalantly. “Oh, hey Jonas.” Jade replied taking some books out, while juggling he other books. “Let me help you.” Jonas said and took a few books from Jade. “Thanks.” She replied and closed her locker. “You have a beautiful voice.” Jonas spoke up as they walked down the hall. “Thanks. So do you.” Jade replied. Jonas blushed a little. “I have an idea for a song New Directions could sing.” Jonas said as they arrived at Jade’s classroom. “Which one?” Jade asked standing out the door. “Belle Notte from “Lady and the Tramp”. Jonas suggested. “You should sing it. It has a nice meaning to it.” Jade said. “Yeah…about that…I was wondering if you’d help me get the New Direction boys to sing with me.” Jonas replied. “Not saying that I won’t help, but why?” Jade asked. “I dunno if they’ll agree.” Jonas admitted. Jade hesitated and shifted her feet. “Sure…why not?” * * * ''Jonas: Oh this is the night It’s a beautiful night And we call it Bella Notte'' ''Look at the skies They have stars in their eyes On this lovely Bella Notte'' ''Caylex: Side by side With your love one You’ll find enchantment here'' ''The night will weave its magic spell When the one you love is near '*Choir room fades to the halls; song is used in background* ' 'ND Boys:' Ooh'' ''“We’re going on date night?” Caylex asked Audrey. She smiled up at him.'' “Well what do you think?” She asked. Caylex’s face turned a bit worried.'' “So…no?” Caylex asked. Audrey sighed.'' “Of course!” She replied and kissed Caylex.'' ''Griffin: This is the night and heavens are right On this lovely Bella Notte This is the night, it’s a beautiful night And they call it Bella Notte'' ''Jade was at her locker putting some of her books from the ending school day into her locker and pulled out the ones she needed for homework when Jonas had approached her.'' “Hey, Jade.” He said.'' “Oh, hey.” Jade replied.'' “I was wondering if you’d like to go on a date…with me tonight?” Jonas asked. Jade looked at the blind sixteen-year-old boy. She hesitated, thinking of Caylex.'' “Oh…um, sure.” Jade smiled.'' ''Carter: Look at the skies They have stars in their eyes On this lovely Belle Notte'' 'Luke:' Side by side with your loved one You’ll find enchantment here The night will weave it’s magic spell When the one you love is near'' 'ND Boys:' Oh this is the night and the heavens are right On this lovely Bella Notte''